the dream
by insomnic
Summary: with a mystery guy invading her dreams and college just around the cornor life for Gemma is become very interesting. Finally she is away from her over protective mom and ready for a life she never thought she would live.


I'm walking in the woods again. Its cold and dark as a thick fog covers the ground. I know it's a dream the same dream I've been having since my sixteenth birthday. I can feel his eyes on me in the distance those beautiful green eyes that sparkle as he calls my name "Gemma, Gemma! I'm over here! He calls to me. And as always I walk towards the voice as I do every night I picture his face. "I'm coming!" I yell as I start to run towards him only to get lost deeper in to the forest. My despair grows as it gets darker and colder around me.

I wake with a start I'm covered in sweat and feel as if I've been running a marathon. But as always I've been in my room. I never reach him in my dreams no matter how fast I run all I ever see are those green eyes. But I have no time to worry about that I have to get everything into a truck and make my way to campus. I'm off to college and these dreams have been haunting me two years now. I grab my towel and head for the shower since it will be awhile before I get to shower in the privacy of my own bathroom.

"Gemma, Are you ready? You know we have to get going before traffic starts!" My mother what can I say she is one of a kind. I swear that woman never sleeps and always knows when your rolling your eyes.

"Yes mom I'm moving!" I yell back down the stairs.

"Ok so you packed everything and have your alarm clock so you don't wake up late, right?" she gives me the stare down. "Yes I packed everything I'm not a little kid mom!" I swear she is so over protective. That's probably the reason why I never had to many boyfriends I mean how many teenage boys really want to go on a date with a girl and her mother.

We finally make it to campus and witness all the happy families hugging and crying as their kids say bye. Well I know that won't be us as my mother looks like she might throw up if I even come close enough to hug her. But as we make it up to my dorm she looks around and realizes that its co-ed. "Are boys sleeping in these rooms also? She asks with the disguise dripping from every word.

"mom they sleep in rooms with other boys and on a different floor, maybe they are being polite and helping other students move" I try to add calmly only a few more boxes and I can relax.

"Hmmm" that's all she says as she drops the box she was carrying. 'I just want you to know that if you come back pregnant I'm not taking care of any kids. I gave up enough for you!" She storms out of my room. "OMG! Is that your mom? A tiny person with super blonde hair asks. "Yep that's my mom! I'm Gemma" I extend my arm to shake hands. "Oh Hi I'm Aislyn and I don't shake. Do you know that most kids don't get vaccinated anymore so there is a higher risk for disease in college than before?" she states this all while still shaking her head. "Um no I didn't " is all I get out before she continues on a rant about germs and how she is installing a hand sanitizer pump on both sides of the door which we must use before touching anything. I started to doze off around the time the conversation got to shower slippers and foot fungus.

"So maybe we should get acquainted with the campus before classes tomorrow" I ask hoping to get out of this room and around other people.

"Yea sure let's go! Aislyn says happily grabbing a bag that I can only assume has every antibacterial known to man.

As we walk out of our dorm I can't believe how many students are running around. The rest of the day goes by in a blur of germ facts and finding only one of my five classes successfully. I open my eyes to find that I'm in the woods again this time I'm wearing my nightgown and barefoot. I have to laugh thinking of how crazy Aislyn would be going right now. "Did you know dirt contains parasites?" I hear her high pitched voice as she was next to me. But I know what I'm here to do I have to find him and see his face. I start running through the dense woods yelling "hello are you here?" I franticly search for the direction that I need to run to. Usually I see those glowing green eyes and I get an idea.

"Gemma I'm coming to find you" I hear that velvety call from a distance. "What? When! "I call back.

Still searching it's getting harder to breathe it's just so cold and dark always. "I will find you Gemma, Soon" that's the last thing I hear when I wake. But what happened the next morning was something unexplainable as I pulled off the sheets my feet were dirty. They looked like I went for a hike bare foot and my sheets were just as bad. I rushed to the showers to get clean before class. As I ran out of the bathroom I slammed into what I thought was a wall until I felt arms grab me "Wow someone is in a rush" I heard him chuckle.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to run in to you, I overslept and I don't want to be late! I said trying to back up but just realizing that he was still holding on to my shoulders.

"Well I'm Laylen and just be careful I might not be here to catch you if you fall! I final really looked at him. He was tall with tan skin and light brown hair but those eyes. His eyes were a hazel but with a perfect blend of green and golden brown with a sparkle to them that makes you not want to look away.

"I'm Gemma! Nice to meet you and thanks! I say as I walk away I came to college to get to class not meet boys. Plus I didn't want to be late to my first day.


End file.
